The Perfect Evening
by MissAllieMae
Summary: Cho and Harry's engagement. R&R?


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I don't feel like coming up with a creative disclaimer so there.

A/N: Hey guys! Here's a little story about Cho and Harry's engagement for WeasleySeeker's Wedding Competiton. Enjoy!

Harry:  
>I am so nervous. She's so beautiful tonight. Not that she isn't always beautiful. But tonight, tonight she's exquisite. Her hair as long and shiny as always, is pulled up into an elaborate hair-do. Her long red dress fit her perfectly. The diamond necklace I gave her for Valentine's Day last year sat, dazzling, on her neck, falling just above the top of her dress.<br>Gazing at her made me nervous. It made me worry that I hadn't put enough time into attempting to tame my hair. What if my tie didn't quite match my jacket like I thought it had? The worrying made me fidget.  
>"Are you alright, Harry? Your eyes look worried about something," Cho's smooth voice rings out over the sounds of the busy Italian restaurant.<br>I stop fidgeting, trying to look like I'm not nervous. I put my hands on the table, but they shake too much so I quickly put them on my lap. I hope my voice doesn't shake as I reply, "I'm fine." I add a smile to help cover the nerves.  
>"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything," Cho's concern for me seeps into her voice. But of course I can't tell her why I'm so nervous. Not yet, at least.<br>"Really, I'm fine. There's nothing," I say, hoping she'll stop asking.  
>"Alright."<br>The waiter comes up to the table with our food. I ordered my favorite dish, penne a la vodka, while Cho ordered chicken franchise. This little Muggle restaurant in the middle of London was our favorite. She doesn't mind that I prefer to go places outside of the Wizarding World, even though she's more comfortable there. When we go out in the presence of wizards, Cho and I don't get a moment of peace. This is much better.  
>As we eat, we make small talk and I try to not worry about what I have to do later.<p>

Cho:  
>Looking at him in the dim light, I can tell that something is up. His beautiful green eyes betrayed worry, and he was constantly playing with his untamable hair. His fidgeting and worry made me worry, too.<br>"Are you alright, Harry? Your eyes look worried about something," I say, hoping he can hear me above the crowded little restaurant.  
>His hands move on to the table, but I can see them shaking. Something is making him very nervous. He tries to hid the shaking by moving his hands under the table.<br>When he starts to speak, his voice is shaking, "I'm fine."  
>After asking again and getting the same answer, I know he's not about to tell me, and anyway our food is here. I leave him alone about it. Hopefully, he'll tell me later tonight.<p>

Harry:  
>We're walking along the Thames River on the beach. It's time. I pat my pocket, making sure the box is still there.<br>I take a really deep breath and let go of Cho's hand. I turn and face her. "Can we stop here for a moment? I need to talk to you about something."

Cho:  
>Walking along the beach, with Harry's hand in mine, I'm so happy. He and I are so perfectly in love.<br>Or so I thought two seconds ago. He's stopped in front of me and we're no longer holding hands.  
>"Can we stop here for a moment? I need to talk to you about something," Harry's saying to me.<br>"Umm…sure," I'm really worried now. Is this what he had been nervous about the whole time? I hope that it's something good. It will more likely be bad news, though.  
>Five seconds ago, I thought we were perfect. But right now, I have no idea what's going to happen.<p>

Harry:  
>"Umm…sure," Cho says. She looks scared. She must think I'm about to tell her we have to break up or something. I don't know why she would, though. The two of us could not be happier together. And that's why I need to move this conversation along, before she starts to get too nervous.<br>I reach into my pocket and take out the box, as I go down onto one knee. As I do so, I fall over. I know my face must be the color of Ron's hair. Cho's magnificent laugh rang through the air, breaking the tension. Her laughter makes me laugh, and all the nerves flow from my tense body.

Cho:  
>I'm freaking out. I have no idea what's about to happen.<br>He takes out a small, velvet box from his pocket. I think I know what's about to happen. I immediately relax because I know this is going to be good. Nothing bad can come from this now. But, I do know why he was so nervous and worried all day…even though he had no cause to do so.  
>As Harry goes down onto one knee, he falls over. I can't help but burst into laughter. I know it's not very nice of me, but the scene is hilarious. He turns beet red from embarrassment, but it's so funny.<p>

Now, Harry's laughing too, so I don't feel bad.

"Sorry," I attempt to speak through my laughter.

"It's fine," he manages to get out, as he stands back up. The moment is completely ruined, but Harry looks so much more relaxed.

Harry:  
>"Sorry," she says through her laughter.<br>With some effort, I reply, "It's fine." I also stand up, to try this again.  
>The nerves are back again. They had fled, but apparently only for a moment.<br>I go back down to my knee, extremely slowly, while I brush sand off of the precious little black box. I have a little speech prepared in my mind. Before I start, I take a huge deep breath.  
>"Cho Chang, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. More than I could ever love anyone. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on and I am so proud to be able to call you my girlfriend. You make me forget about my past, and I never worry about the future because I know you'll always be here. Cho Chang, will you be my wife?"<br>I sit on one knee, looking up at my beautiful girlfriend, waiting for the moment when I can call her my bride-to-be. She stands there looking at me for at least a minute. What's taking so long? Shouldn't the answer be instantaneous? Does she really have to think about it? I get that this is a huge life decision, but for us, it's the only thing that makes sense. Why would she say no? We're perfect together. I hope I didn't do anything today that's messed that up. Running through the entire evening, however, I can't think of anything. I don't understand. Can't she just hurry up and answer?  
>"Of course, Harry James Potter! Of course!" She practically shouts her answer, and I breath a sigh of relief. Smiling, I stand up. Before I even know what I'm doing, my arms encircle her body, and I kiss my fiancé.<p>

Cho:  
>He slowly gets back down on one knee and I work on controlling my laughter. When I see him take a deep breath, I smile, knowing that his nerves have come back. There's no need to be nervous, though. He should know that I'm definitely going to say yes. I'm a little nervous, though. My life is about to change.<br>"Cho Chang," Harry begins to speak, and I shake all worries from my mind. I want to remember everything about this moment: the way the gentle sea breeze ruffles the trees, the sun setting in the background, Harry's tie, the nervous glint in his eye. It's all perfect, and I don't want to ever forget it.  
>Harry continues, "I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. More than I could ever love anyone. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on and I am so proud to be able to call you my girlfriend. You make me forget about my past, and I never worry about the future because I know you'll always be here. Cho Chang, will you be my wife?"<br>That speech was so sweet. This is why I love Harry. It's not the only reason, of course. I love absolutely everything about him: his intelligence (even though he's not a Ravenclaw); his bravery; his past; his lightening scar, which he is so conscious about; his adopted family, the Weasleys; his nervous habit of playing with his hair and glasses; just every single little detail about The Chosen One.  
>As I gaze at my magnificent boyfriend, I realize that he's waiting for a response. He must be freaking out. Oops….<br>"Of course, Harry James Potter! Of course!"  
>He smiles, breathes out, and stands up. Then, his arms are around me and he's kissing me, like he's never kissed me before.<p>

A/N: Reviews?


End file.
